Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption is a Western Action-Adventure game developed by Rockstar San Diego as the spiritual successor to Red Dead Revolver (Released on May 4th, 2004). It was released for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 18, 2010 in North America, and May 21, 2010 in Europe Synopsis John Marston is a partly reformed outlaw in America in 1910. When federal agents threaten his family, Marston is sent across the American West to help bring down the law. He must kill or capture his former gang members, including his old "friend" and gang partner Bill Williamson, or his family will pay the ultimate price. Along the way through frontier towns, deserts, prairies, and mountain passes, Marston is given work as he explores the free-roaming sandbox environments. The game features 36 species of animals that can be hunted including cattle, bears, rattlesnakes, wolves, vultures, bighorn sheep, owls, cougars and others. Story The story begins with John Marston, a former outlaw of Dutch's gang. John was sent by the government agents, particularly Edgar Ross, to capture or kill his former gang partner Bill Williamson or his family will pay the price. He heads out and meets Williamson at Fort Mercer; but after some conversation with him, John is shot by Williamson's men and is left wounded. Bonnie MacFarlane and her father, Drew MacFarlane find him and treat John's wounds, providing him lodging in exchange for his help on their ranch. Simultaneously, Marston works at the ranch and also helps the people of Armadillo including US Marshal Leigh Johnson, merchant Nigel West Dickens, alcoholic Irish and prospector Seth Briars. After Marston finishes assisting various people, Williamson finds out that Marston is living at the MacFarlane's ranch and the Williamson gang burns the barn while Bonnie and John are finding Drew, who was missing and was presumably killed. After the burning, John recruits Marshal Johnson, Nigel West, Irish and Seth Briars to breach Fort Mercer, Williamson's main base of operations. The "Trojan Horse" strategy works well but finds Williamson gone, as he and Javier Escuella had fled to Nuevo Paraiso. Irish takes Marston to Mexico, where Marston is forced to work with Colonel Allende, a dictator, and his captain Vincente de Santa. Marston also works with vigilante gunslinger, Landon Ricketts, as well as with the revolution army, led by Abraham Reyes. Allende promises Marston that he will assist in capturing Williamson and Escuella but betrays Marston and tries to kill him. After the attempted murder, Marston joins Reyes and his rebel army. They manage to find Escuella, leaving Marston to capture or kill him and then proceed to attack the villa. Though Marston manages to kill Allende and Williamson, Luisa Fortuna, Marston's rebel friend, is killed by the Federales in an attempt to save Reyes from execution. Reyes then takes over Allende's villa. Marston returns to Blackwater. He informs Agent Ross that Williamson is dead and demands to be reunited with his family. Ross tells him that he needs to kill Dutch Van Der Linde, the leader of Marston's former gang. Dutch had joined with the local American Indian population to fight against the U.S. Army. Marston fights against Dutch's gang in the hunt for Van der Linde. Although the army mistakes Marston for one of the gang, Marston eludes capture. Eventually, Marston joins with the army in attacking Van Der Linde's hideout. After a long chase, Marston confronts Dutch on a cliff. Dutch explains that both he and Marston have outlived their usefulness in a rapidly progressing world. Faced with the choice of cooperating or being shot by Marston, Dutch commits suicide by falling backwards off the cliff. Marston also had helped Professor Harold MacDougal, a Yale professor, but MacDougal flees for the east after his Native American guide, Nastas, was shot by Van Der Linde's gang. Fulfilling his duty, Agent Ross releases Marston's family and they are reunited. The family spends time together at their ranch (Marston Ranch). Starting the ranch again, they acquire cattle from the McFarlane's and break wild horses for use. Marston also takes his son, Jack, out on several hunting trips. The family's happiness is interrupted when Agent Ross leads a surprise attack of the ranch, killing Uncle in the process. Marston defends the ranch and kills many men. Outnumbered, he tells Jack and Abigail to run while he fends off Ross and the army. Surrounded by the army, Marston emerges from his hiding place in the barn and attempts to kill as many of the men as he can. He hits a few before the rest fire on him and leave Marston gasping for breath before he slumps over, dead. Jack and Abigail Marston hear the gunshots during their escape and return to the ranch to find the dead body of John Marston. They recover the body and bury it along with Uncle. In 1914, after three years, Abigail dies. A grown Jack Marston, dressed exactly as his father had been, returns and bury his mother beside his father. Hearing about Agent Ross's whereabouts from a man in Blackwater, Jack Marston tracks down Ross, who is duck-hunting in the Mexican side of San Luis River. After explaining who he was, the two duel, with Jack Marston defeating Agent Ross. Information * Characters ** John Marston ** Jack Marston * Locations ** West Elizabeth ** New Austin ** Nuevo Paraiso * Animals ** Horses * Storyline missions * Weapons * Outfits * Activities * Hunting * Transport * Multiplayer * Trailers * Achievements * Cheats Theme Behind Red Dead Redemption The game takes place in 1911, which is the middle of the 30-year end of the Western American Frontier(Wild West). The beginning of the end was in 1890 when midwest and east coast newspapers said the West was safe and had lots of land for people to move into. As players see in the opening of the game, many new and 'unfamiliar' people are moving into the West on the train. The town of Blackwater has already noticeable modernized differences in architecture and culture compared to the gritty towns like Armadillo and Tumbleweed. Electric linepoles are also noticeable along roads. Marshal Johnson is seen fussing with a telephone in one of his mission cutscenes, showing the unfamiliarity with such technology people of his generation and likeness had. Most people had a hard time accepting this new lifestyle, and to many, it meant fighting to preserve their way of life. Players can see the frustration many characters in Red Dead Redemption have with the Federal Government and eastern folk. Being so far away from the modern America gave the West a sense of self reliance and makeshift law and order which would be hard to comply with the Federal Government. It was inevitable, as more and more people poured in from the east, that every corner of the American West and Southwest would be populated. It wasn't until the 20's that the untamed Wild West would forever become just an icon in pop culture. Pre-Order The special offerings for pre-ordering Red Dead Redemption are as follows: Australia *'EB Games': Deadly Assassin Outfit which increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns Pack ''- A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill, War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance and the Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack. *'GAME': Deadly Assassin Outfit which increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns Pack ''- ''A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill, War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance. *JB Hi-Fi: Deadly Assassin Outfit which increases Dead Eye regeneration. North America *'GameStop': Deadly Assassin Outfit which increases Dead Eye regeneration, and the Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack. *'Amazon': Golden Guns Pack ''- ''A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill. Also, a $20 game credit is issued to Amazon account holders. *'Best Buy': War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance. *'Target': A $5 Target gift card. *'''WalMart: A $20 Walmart gift card. *'Rockstar Warehouse': An official Red Dead Redemption t-shirt. United Kingdom *'Game': Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration. *'Amazon UK': Golden Guns Pack ''- A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill. *'HMV': War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance,800 mspoints(xbox 360) 3:10 to yuma Blu ray dvd (PS3) *'Zavvi': Exclusive mini game guide. *'ShopTo': ''Deadly Assassin Outfit, Golden Guns, War Horse, and the Original Soundtrack. Click here for extended info or here for the official Rockstar Games pre-order page. The Netherlands bol.com: Deadly Assasin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. E-plaza: Deadly Assasin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Gamemania :Deadly Assasin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. ''-SOLD OUT-'' Free Record Shop: Deadly Assasin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Finland Discshop: Deadly Assasin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Verkkokauppa.com: Limited Edition (Deadly Assasin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack.) Filmclub.com: Limited edition, including deadly assassin outfit, golden guns, warhorse and originaly scrored soundtrack (PS3, Xbox360) Netanttila.com: '''Limited edition, including deadly assassin outfit, golden guns, warhorse and originaly scored soudtrack (PS3, Xbox360) Norway '''Spaceworld: Deadly Assassin Outfit, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Elkjøp: Deadly Assassin Outfit, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Denmark GameStop: Deadly Assassin Outfit, Golden Guns, War Horse, and the Original Soundtrack (The same price for LE and Normal) The Landscape k-Red-Dead-Redemption.jpg|River reddeadredemption_012.jpg|Barren Desert RedDeadRedemptionScreenShot-04.png|Escadera 01234.jpg|Photo showing detail of plants etc. Reception The game has received extremely positive reviews from all over the gaming industry. Aside from a few graphical glitches (noted by IGN), its presentation, sound, and multiplayer have been universally praised. While others such as GamePro have criticized the "occasional pop-in and repetitive missions", they also said it "expertly captures the Wild West", with 1UP giving similar praise and complaints. While several magazines and websites are yet to post their reviews, the average score so far, according to Metacritic, is 95 out of 100. Issues *Both versions of the game have experienced several small bugs and glitches, almost in all reported cases hardly Game-breaking but more of the hilarious kind. The most wild example being YouTuber "WhereDaBootz" Donkey Lady, a rideable woman with a horses face. *Currently, the bounty for Mo van Barr is bugged for many players making it impossible for them to receive their pre-ordered bonus - the Deadly Assassin Outfit. Rockstar Support has posted in numerous forums that they are working on a fix. *The multiplayer connectivity issue has already been resolved for many players worldwide by a patch Rockstar games issued as of 22 may. Category:Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Red Dead games